1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to ECC encoder supporting multiple code rates and throughput speeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory arrays often have limited endurance. The endurance of the memory array is typically contingent on usage pattern and wear. In addition, the endurance depends on a type of the non-volatile memory array used. For example, memory arrays with multi-level cell (MLC) NAND media typically have a lower endurance than memory arrays with single-level cell (SLC) NAND media. To protect user data stored to memory arrays from corruption, which may be caused by a diminished endurance, parity data can be generated and stored along with user data to facilitate error detection and/or correction. Generation of parity data can time consuming and resource intensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more efficient mechanisms for generating parity data.